


[podfic] a sunrise which was to put out all the stars

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Birthday Presents, Families of Choice, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Unicorns, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: A birthday present for Agnes.





	[podfic] a sunrise which was to put out all the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a sunrise which was to put out all the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266398) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Future Fic, Fluff, Unicorns, Birthday Presents, Families of Choice, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV

 **Length:**  00:02:27  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bDespicable%20Me%5d%20a%20sunrise%20which%20was%20to%20put%20out%20all%20the%20stars.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
